winx__clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix
Revenge of the Trix is the second special made by Nickelodeon combining the episodes 9, 13, 14, 15, 17 and 18 from the first season. Summary At Alfea, during a rainy night, Bloom is dreaming with Daphne who wants that she follow her, and as in the original, Bloom transforms while she's sleeping. In the morning, while the Winx are walking through the courtyard of Alfea, Bloom is giving to Tecna a description of the dream who with her scanner, get a clear image of the nymph. Bloom adds that she saw her on a sculpture of Magix and Stella, instead of being mean and rude, she agreed and suggest go to seach on the library. Then Bloom goes to library and get information successfully but the books begin to spiral out of control and they are stopped by Faragonda who tells Bloom return later soon she leaves, when Faragonda finds what Bloom was trying to find, she orders Barbatea to close the library without any magic. Meanwhile, in a bar in Magix, Darcy successfully convinces Riven to join them. The next day on Alfea, Bloom wakes up and find's Flora and Tecna packing for the holidays, Stella and Musa remain at Alfea. On Gardenia Bloom is happily riding her bike but she stop to says hi to her father and his friend. Later Bloom helps her mother on the flower shop and enjoy the holidays with her parents until the night, when Bloom have a dream about her father saving a baby from a fire. In the morning Bloom ask her parets for the truth and they tell her everything that they know. Bloom is shocked and sad first but her parets tells her that they want her no matter what. Back to Alfea, Bloom wants to know everything about her past and the girls promise that will help her. Later Bloom goes to Faragonda's office where she tells Bloom a little more of her past and ask her to stop her search because it can be too dangerous. In Cloud Tower, the Trix are talking about how beat Bloom and her fairy friends and are interrupted by Mirta who thinks that the fairies and witches can get along well and for that comment all witches laught on her. Later in the doorm room Lucy tells Mirta that she is tired of her good actitude and leaves her. Mirta angry at this, decides change the things and finds that the Trix are planning something cruel for Bloom. Then Mirta decides give a step forward. On Magix, Sky is telling Bloom a fun story, but she is not listening anything. Sky ask her what happen and Bloom replies that since she finds thar she's adopted she wants know all the answers about her past. Sky promises help her to go to Cloud Tower. There, they find a supposed book that can answer any questions, when Bloom ask from where she came from, three ancient witches appear and one tells Bloom that she is one of them. This shocks Bloom and Sky, still he offers to take Bloom back to Alfea, she chooses to go alone. The Winx are worried that Bloom din't return to the school, so they decide find her. On the forest, Bloom finds a witch called Mirta who explains Bloom that everything was a trick made by the Trix. The evil trio appears and attacks them, the other Winx arrive but they are easily overwhelmed. Mirta helps the fairies by creating a distraction, for that Icy converts her into a pumpkin. Upset, Bloom send the Trix away with a great display of power. After the fight, Bloom return with the Winx. In Alfea, Bloom is trying to study but she can't facus due her doubts towards Daphne and Sky, with whom she has not spoken since what happened in Cloud Tower. Her rabbit Kiko suggets call him, at first he din't answer. Later Bloom successfully contact him ans tells Sky that everything that happen in their trip was a trick made by the Trix, Sky is somehow relieved but wants to talk her in another moment, then he cut the call and goes to ask Timmy an advise about what can he do since he's engaged to princess Diaspro. Timmy tells Sky that he should talk to Diapro and tell her that he is in love with someone else. In Alfea, Bloom wants to talk to Sky no matter what, the other Winx agree to help her. Inside Red Fountain, Bloom begins to doubt if it was a good idea and goes into shock when she sees Sky walking with another girl. Bloom thinks is another trick from the Trix, then attacks Diaspro and defeats her discovering the truth about the engagement. After that, Bloom decides leave Magix and return to Gardenia, during the night the Trix appears and threatens Mike and Vanessa but Bloom save them both, Icy hits Bloom on her back and after telling the fairy the truth about her origins and that Daphne is her sister, the witch imprison her in ice. The Trix summons their vacuums and successfully took the Dragon's Flame, away from Bloom. Afte the three evil witches leave, the ice around Bloom shatters and her fairy appearance disappears. Differences *Even though Sky and Brandon do not change their names, still remained the secret about Sky having a fiancée. Category:Specials